R2 D2
R2-D2 Production information Homeworld Naboo,1 Nubia2 Date created c. 33 BBYsource? Manufacturer Industrial Automaton3 Product line R-series Model R2-series astromech droid3 Class Astromech droid3 Technical specifications Height 0.96 meters3 Mass 32 kilograms4 Gender Masculine programming3 Sensor color Red3 Equipment Buzz saw3 Electric pike Drinks tray (only on sail barge) Fusion welder Thruster jets Hologram recorder/transmitter Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era Rebellion era New Republic era New Jedi Order era Legacy era Affiliation Royal House of Naboo Galactic Republic Jedi Order R2-D2's battle droid squadron Order of the Sith Lords (briefly)5 House of Antilles Skywalker family Alliance to Restore the Republic3 Alliance of Free Planets New Republic New Jedi Order Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Bright Tree Village 6 "An extremely well put-together little droid." ―Panakasrc R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Detoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2-series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton prior to 32 BBY. Resourceful and spunky, the droid developed an adventurous personality during his many decades of operation. Inside of his cylindrical frame were many arms, sensors, and other tools that could be extended to fulfill various needs, such as slicing computers, extinguishing fires, projecting holograms, repairing starships, and flying. Along with his counterpart, the protocol droid C-3PO, R2-D2 constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history. His bravery, coupled with his many gadgets, played large roles in saving the galaxy time and time again. Like other astromech droids, R2-D2 could walk on two legs or use a third leg to roll across the ground. In 32 BBY, R2-D2 was serving the Royal Engineers of Naboo aboard Queen Padmé Amidala's royal starship when the Trade Federation blockaded the planet. His maintenance work on the ship's hull while it was under fire, allowed the queen and her crew to bypass the blockade and flee the sieged world, and R2-D2 afterwards directly served the queen, playing a decisive role in liberating Naboo and remaining with Amidala for another ten years, even as she transitioned to the role of senator eight years later. When attempts on her life were made in 22 BBY and the Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her, R2-D2 and C-3PO accompanied the two to Geonosis and participated in a battle that started the Clone Wars, a galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems. Amidala gave R2-D2 to Skywalker when he became a Jedi Knight, and the astromech droid faithfully served him throughout the war, often flying in the droid socket of Skywalker's starfighter or fighting next to him on the front lines. The war was in fact orchestrated by the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and who brought the conflict to an end three years in, taking Skywalker as his Sith apprentice, wiping out the Jedi, and reorganizing the Republic into a Galactic Empire. In the aftermath of the war, R2-D2 and C-3PO were assigned to the corvette Tantive IV of Alderaan, where they served Alderaan's viceroy Bail Organa for nineteen years. They were, however, separated from Organa during that time period, and got caught up in a wide variety of misadventures, ruining the gangster Tig Fromm, helping restore the Tammuz-an monarchy, and aiding the merchant Mungo Baobab in reviving his family's fortune, among other exploits. After rejoining the crew of the Tantive IV, they became embroiled in the Galactic Civil War, and in 0 BBY, Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance entrusted R2-D2 to bring a copy of the Death Star plans to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After meeting Skywalker's son Luke and the smuggler Han Solo, the droids helped rescued princess Leia from the Empire's Death Star and became directly attached to the three Humans, helping them and their rebellion defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy. R2-D2 would also assist Luke in his training as the galaxy's last Jedi Knight. When the Rebellion became a New Republic, R2-D2 continued to serve Luke and the now-married Han & Leia Solo, helping them defeat remnants of the Empire; R2-D2 notably sliced into Palpatine's Galaxy Gun and used it to destroy the Emperor's fortress world of Byss, teamed up with C-3PO and a young mechanic named Cole Fardreamer to foil a plan to bomb the galactic capital of Coruscant, and recovered a copy of the Caamas Document, which allowed peace to be forged between the New Republic and the final remnants of the Empire. When an extra-galactic race of religious zealots known as the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy in 25 ABY, R2-D2 participated in the four-year conflict that eventually saw the invaders defeated. Six years later, Luke and Leia discovered the identity of their mother via holorecordings found inside of R2-D2's memory, and R2-D2 remained at their side during the subsequent Second Galactic Civil War. The astromech droid was passed down to many subsequent generations of Skywalkers, and in 137 ABY, aided Cade Skywalker in fighting against a revived Sith Empire. R2-D2 blueprints "Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease!" ―C-3PO to R2-D2src R2-D2 was a diminutive droid, standing 0.96 meters tall. He rolled on three legs, one of which could retract into his body, and had a silver and blue domed head. His white, blue, and silver body housed many arms, sensors, and other apparatuses, many of which were not readily seen by the typical humanoid eye. This often made the droid seem like a box of tricks, unexpectedly pulling out some previously unseen but very much needed device at a critical moment. While R2-D2 contained many specialized gadgets, he was also quite good at taking the initiative and often employed unorthodox means to help his friends. Known featuresEdit "That droid's a sawed-off genius! He's laying down a smokescreen!" "Your firefighting aerosol! Artoo, how do you think of these things?" ―Lando Calrissian and C-3PO on Cloud Citysrc Brooks Propulsion rocket booster Cable gun Oil injector Claw arm Fusion cutter Holoprojector / Recorder Internal comlink Periscope Electric pike Propeller Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector Fire extinguisher / Smoke Screen Small Saw Air Cannon Crashmat Lariat R2-D2: expanded view Submarine Mode Collapsible Umbrella Flea Remover Distracter Headdress Detangler Droid Deactivator Computer Interface Arm Charge Arm (electric shock) Life-form Scanner Breakdance Mode7 Polarity sink Water pump/hose8 Inflatable mattress Media copy / storage disc drive Jukebox Small red "tongue" ribbon7 "Confetti-creation device"9 BiographyEdit In the service of the NabooEdit The Invasion of NabooEdit "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." ―Sabésrc R2-D2 repairs the shield generator of Queen Amidala's Royal Starship. In 32 BBY, R2-D2 was in the possession of the Royal Engineers of Naboo, and was assigned aboard Queen Amidala's Royal Starship as a maintenance droid.1011 The Royal Engineers were famous for making after-market additions to their R2 units, which rendered the droids some of the most sought after units in the galaxy.12 During that year, the Trade Federation created a blockade of battleships around Naboo in response to legislation passed by the Senate of the Galactic Republic which called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems, and began landing their army of battle droids on the planet. Accompanied by the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Queen and a group of her royal personnel boarded the royal starship in the capital city of Theed and attempted to flee the planet by breaking the blockade. When the turbolasers of one of the Federation's battleships damaged the royal starship's shield generator, R2-D2 and several other astromech droids made their way through a turbolift to the ship's hull to effect repairs; R2-D2 bumped into the Gungan Jar Jar Binks on his way out of the ship. As R2-D2's droid companions were systematically blown off of the hull by laser blasts, the deflector shields gave out completely until R2-D2 was able to bypass the main power drive and bring the shields back online. With the shields again intact, the pilot Ric Olié was able to break the blockade and flee the planet.11 As the ship traveled through hyperspace to the planet Tatooine, a dirtied R2-D2 was brought before the queen by Captain Panaka, the head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. Sabé, a decoy posing as the queen, thanked him for saving the lives of everyone aboard, and ordered Padmé Amidala, actually the queen posing as a handmaiden, to clean the droid up. Amidala cleaned R2-D2's exterior while Jar Jar Binks watched; the trio later accompanied Qui-Gon Jinn to the city of Mos Espa on Tatooine in search of a new hyperdrive generator. R2-D2 accompanied Jinn and the others to the junk shop of the Toydarian merchant Watto, and later to the home of Anakin Skywalker, a young slave working for Watto who offered his home to the party as a reprieve from a coming sandstorm. In Skywalker's home, R2-D2 was introduced to C-3PO, a protocol droid that the boy was building. As C-3PO was yet to be covered with an outer plating, R2-D2 candidly remarked that his parts were showing, even calling him "naked". The astromech droid then stood in the home's kitchen as the guests dined with Skywalker and his mother, Shmi Skywalker, and later helped Skywalker make final adjustments to his podracer in time to race it in the Boonta Eve Classic race. Despite C-3PO's shock at R2-D2's initial candor, the two droids fast developed a friendship of sorts, working on the podracer together, discussing space travel, and noting the clumsy actions of Binks.11 On the day of the race, R2-D2 helped pull Skywalker's racer onto the course, and later stood on the sidelines with C-3PO and two of Skywalker's playmates, Kitster Banai and W. Wald, who cheered their friend on. Skywalker won the race, which secured the hyperdrive generator and freed the boy from his enslavement. R2-D2 was waiting inside the royal starship and next to its boarding ramp as Skywalker entered the ship, and was present shortly thereafter when Jinn entered, having just dueled a Sith Lord on the planet's sand dunes. The ship and its crew traveled to the galactic capital of Coruscant and remained there for several days, before returning to Naboo in an effort to rid the planet of its Trade Federation presence. Onworld, R2-D2 accompanied the queen's party to the Gungan sacred place as she requested help from Boss Rugor Nass of the Gungans in the impending battle. After Nass accepted, R2-D2 attended an informal council of war, and projected a hologram of Theed as plans were made to lay siege to the city.11 R2-D2 attends the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn. Amidala, along with her handmaidens, bodyguards, Jinn and Kenobi, Skywalker, and R2-D2 stormed the Theed Royal Palace through its hangar; after the area was cleared of battle droids, R2-D2 was pulled into the droid socket of a Naboo Royal Starfighter that Skywalker had taken refuge in the cockpit of. After locating the firing controls, Skywalker